Story of Akira Urahara
by Kitty10101
Summary: Akira Urahara, adopted daughter of Kisuke Urahara and apprentice under Urahara, however is that who Akira really is... a new story is unfolding with Akira trapped in the center of it all.
1. The story begins

The legend of Akira

Every 100 years is about 1 year in the world of the living...

* * *

1600 years ago, the Soul king and queen were graced with a beautiful daughter, her name was Princess Akira, she had silver blonder hair, silver eyes, upon her birth the soul king engraved the official royal symbol on the young princess left shoulder making her the soul princess, Prince Akio was happy to have a new baby sister he always spent time with her, the royal family was set for the promising future however that was not going to last very long... at 100 years later Princess Akira (Age:1) was crowned the next inline since Prince Akio wanted to become a soul reaper to protect his younger sister and thus forfeiting his spot...200 years later Akira (Age:3)was old enough to learn the ways of being the next in line, Prince Akio was always by her side, When Akira got badly hurt and almost died prince Akio vowed he will always protect his younger sister...he trained twice as hard, he didn't realise it but he spent so much time training he started to cut his sister out of his life spending less time with her till eventually he stopped seeing her, Prince Akio thought he was prepared to defend his family but moreover his younger sister however all that preparation was not going to stop the unfolding fate for the young princess...A queen was jealous of the Soul King for having a daughter and a next in line, Since the queen could not harbour any of her own children she became determined to crush the royal family, the soul society and the soul king, the queen arranged her army to create an oken to enter the soul king dimension and attack the castle to distract the family long enough for her 2nd in command to slip in and take the young princess and bring her back so she could use the young soul princess powers to destroy the soul society and so the queen could have her own successor, the queen began to move her pieces slowly after 50 years(Age:3 ½) the queen managed to create a oken using a spirit rich town, she sent her army in waves, at the same time the soul king and queen had locked the young princess in her room thinking she would be safe from the oncoming attack however that one mistake costed them everything...while the royal guard met the challenge to defend the royal family, during the siege on the castle the young princess was trapped in her room and just like the queen had planned the princess was kidnapped during the siege, as soon as the mission was complete, the siege stopped and the enemy forces retreated, the king and queen sensing something was wrong rushed to their daughter's bedroom to find the room a mess and a shattered the window, the young princess was nowhere to be found... Prince Akio arrived back at the palace from his mission in the soul society to find the castle damage, he ran to his sisters room to see his mother weeping on the princess bed and the king trying to comfort her Prince Akio didn't need to ask what happened he knew what happened, the very thing he vowed to protect, the thing he pushed away to get stronger to protect had been taken right under his nose and he couldn't stop it, the young prince vowed from that moment that he would search every dimension, the entire living world for his missing sister or he would die trying...

The queen was happy to have the young princess in her possessions she had the young girl locked up in a room, what the queen didn't anticipate was one of her very own loyal servants breaking into the princess tower and escaping with the young princess to the world of the living, however it came at a price the servant was badly injured sheltering the young princess from the landing the wounds became fatal as it began to rain the servant made her decision, the servant cared for the young princess so the servant used the last of her energy to seal the princess memories away in a gold locket around the princess neck, a man carrying an umbrella walked into the clearing he noticed the woman lying on the ground bleeding, he ran over and rolled her over to notice the woman was holding a young girl that looked like she was only 3 ½, he noticed the younger girls locket he went to open it to see if there was anything he could use to identify the two women when a bloody hand grabbed his wrist, his eyes looked straight into the older woman's eyes, the man realised just who the younger girl was "Please don't let her open the locket, don't let her know her past until she is ready, the locket is sealed with all my power when it is open, the princess powers will be unleashed and the queen will know where she is...please shelter and protect her with your life" the older woman whispered her voice was hoarse and her breathing was slowing, the man nodded the older woman smiled at the young girl in her arms "She will make a wonderful queen when she is ready but for now she must remain hidden. I have paid my debt to the soul king and queen...never tell the soul society who she really is...if they knew they would take her away and bring put her straight back into danger...promise me..."the older woman whispered before she stopped breathing, the old man closed his eyes at the older woman's death, he picked up the tattered blanket with the shivering young princess, the old man picked up his discarded umbrella and watched as the woman's body disintegrate into spirit particles the young bundle shifted and curled into the man's warm body, the man left the clearing quickly and headed back to his shop where he was sure Tessai would enjoy looking after and teaching the young girl...And so the real story begins

1200 ½ Years later

A young girl with platinum blonde hair hums to herself as she sorts through the boxes of goods, she heard yelling and sighed realising Jinta was picking on Ururu again the young girl abandoned what she was doing and exited the garage and entered the main shop she walked to the front to see Jinta giving noogies to Ururu, the young girl let out a giggle causing Jinta and Ururu to stare at her, the girl stepped forward and gently removed Jinta's hands from Ururu's head "Jinta you know it is not nice to pick on Ururu" the young girl states "Sorry Aki" Jinta mumbled, Aki smiled at the younger boy "you two better finish sweeping before Tessai finds you slacking off again" Aki added grinning cheekily, Jinta's eyes widen and he began to sweep again, Aki grinned satisfied with her work, she walked back to the garage and continued where she left off, she was halfway through when she heard the shop's door slide open and closed, Akira sighed and got up dusting her clothes off, before looking at the small mirror she found, she straightened her hair before satisfied with her appearance left the garage to serve the customer, she smiled at the customer before the smile fell from her face the customer was wearing traditional shinigami robes and had a Zanpakutō at her side *_She must be a soul reaper_* "Is Kisuke Urahara in?" the female Shinigami asked "Im sorry he isn't are you here to pick up a gigai?" Akira asked knowing the usual routine; the female shinigami nodded "Can i get your name?" Akira asked politely "My name is Rukia Kuchiki" Rukia answered, Akira went out back where the gigai were created she spotted a gigai with the customer's name on it, Akira gently dragged the body and brought it around the counter and laid it in front of the costumer who immediately entered it, Akira waited for the customer to get adjusted "Thank you miss...?" Rukia didn't know the young nice girl who served her "Akira...Akira Urahara" Aki responded grinning, She noticed Rukia staring at her left arm "what is wrong?" Akira Asked confused "Uh nothing never mind thankyou" Rukia quickly replied and handed Akira some coins before leaving the shop, Akira stared as Rukia left quickly *_That was weird_* Akira thought before putting half of the coins in the money box and pocketing the other half *_Mr Urahara won't mind me having a small tip_*Aki chuckled at the thought and entered the garage to finish her work quickly before she was interrupted again...

* * *

Akira sighed as she filed the last box, Akira was proud of her achievement staring at the clean storage room, Akira stared at the small mirror again she noticed her hair was slightly messy from all the work and her clothes were covered in dust, Akira decided to take a quick shower and change her clothes before Mr Urahara and Tessai returned, She locked the bathroom door and placed the spare clothes she had picked out on the small stool in the bathroom and stripped, she stepped into the shower and turned the shower on setting it to boiling hot, the bathroom quickly filled up with steam, Akira washed her hair and body wish scented wash before turning the shower off, she stepped out and wiped the mirror with a spare towel she stared at her reflection her face was slightly red from the shower, her eyes trailed down her body and landed on her left shoulder more specifically the tattoo she had there well at least she though it was a tattoo, she gently traced the small vines circling the small crown in the centre, it was a beautiful tattoo she has had it for as long as she could remember however she couldn't remember a lot from her childhood only thing she could remember was a fuzzy memory where a kind lady protecting her from something and Mr Urahara rescuing her from the dying lady as her last wish, Akira felt sad she didn't remember her parents and only the poor lady who protected her, Akira fiddled with the gold heart necklace around her neck another thing she has had since as long as she could remember, Akira couldn't remove the necklace but it didn't have a clasp and didn't fit over her head so it settled a little bit between the top of her breasts, Akira knew she had a beautiful figure for her age but didn't like the attention it got her, it was a good thing Mr Urahara didn't make her go to school and had Tessai home school her instead since she would have been a boy magnet and most likely bullied for her hair colour which was really light blonde with silver streaks through it Aki counted 12 and ½ streaks, she sighed every year another silver streak would appear and her hair colour was slowly turning silver, when she mentioned it to Urahara, he told her it was because of her spiritual energy and that it would eventually stop, Akira let the lock of her she was holding go it fell into place naturally, no matter how many times Akira tried to change her hair style, her hair seemed to revert back her original hair style which was a parted slightly at the side, Aki gave up on trying to change her hair so she always pulled it into a high ponytail leaving a strand of her hair out to create a bang on the left side of her face, Akira brushed her hair and pulled it into her usual high ponytail before pulling on the change of clothes she had brought with her, she wore a cream coloured dress with a white long sleeved long sleeved shirt under it with white tights and a pair of white flats, Akira smiled at her innocent look she had created before hanging her wet towel up and exiting the bathroom, she heard voices and realised Mr Urahara was back, Akira put her work clothes in the hamper before walking into the small living are where they had their meals and such, as Aki entered the room she heard Mr Urahara greet her in his cheerful way, Akira greeted Mr Urahara and Tessai before sitting at the table between Tessai and Ururu, the group ate their meal in semi silence "Aki... did Rukia Kuchiki pick up her gigai today while i was out?" Urahara asked "Yes she did Mr Urahara" Akira politely replied, "Ahh don't call me Mr Urahara makes me sound old, call me Kisuke i practically raised you anyway so you don't need to use formalities" Urahara reassured "Yes Kisuke" Akira replied "see that is much better" Urahara replied fanning himself with his fan, Aki smiled and finished her meal first, Akira thanked Tessai for the meal and excused herself so she could sit on the roof and watch the sunset and the stars appear like she did every evening, Akira climbed onto the roof and sat in her usual spot as she watched the setting sun the last sun's rays washing over her making her feel warm and safe, Akira sighed as a gentle breeze blew through, watching the sunset always revoked some hidden memories which she never told anyone about, the most common one was her sitting on a big roof with an older boy next to her his face was fuzzy so she couldn't tell who he was, Akira held her heard and groaned every time a fuzzy memory appeared she always got a massive headache, Akira shook the pain off as soon as she stopped trying to see the memory the pain stopped *_It is like something is blocking my memories_* Akira continued to watch the setting sun till the first stars appeared, Akira leaned against the roof and closed her eyes, she let out a breath and relaxed slowly, she didn't mean to doze off till she was woken up by someone gently shaking her, Akira opened her eyes and realised it was already dark out, Akira was about to fling the person off her when she noticed Ururu holding her with one hand and a blanket with the other, Akira scooted over so Ururu could sit next to her, Akira draped the blanket over both of them, they began their usual contest of naming the constellations and making new ones up before long, Ururu had fallen asleep on Akira's shoulder, Akira smiled and gently picked Ururu and the blanket up before walking over to the ladder and climbing down, Akira entered the shop and headed to where the bedrooms where, she laid Ururu on her futon, Akira noticed Jinta asleep at the other end of the room, Akira smiled, Jinta reminded her so much of the boy from her memories, being protective and such she pulled the covers over Ururu before gently closing the door behind her, Akira walked to her room overall there were 6 bedrooms in the shop, the spare two rooms were rarely used so they remained empty, Aki entered her small room, her futon was in the centre of the room, there was a dresser a small makeup table, a full body mirror and a small cupboard with a few weapons in them, such as her wooden bow and a small set of knives she didn't need a lot of weapons since Akira never had to fight in her life, If a hollow appeared Akira always be left at the shop almost as if Kisuke didn't want her fighting, it was weird by according to Kisuke her parents were killed by a hollow when she was a baby, and she suffered memory loss, she was taken care of by the lady she remembered before the lady had died protecting her, Akira seemed to accept the reason why she wasn't allowed to fight since Kisuke made a promise to the lady to protect me, Akira sighed and walked over to her dresser and changed into her sleeping garments, she crawled into her futon and closed her eyes hoping to have a goodnight sleep, however Akira was plagued by blurry memories, Akira twisted and turned before sitting up quickly, she was panting and sweating, the memories had become nightmares robbing Aki of sleep, Aki took deep breaths to calm herself, she got up and walked to her dresser where she kept a cup of water, Akira dug through her dresser, she pulled out a packet of sleeping pills, she popped one into her mouth and took a sip of water before swallowing, Akira put the tablets back in her draws and closed them before walking back to her futon and rolling on her side, Shortly after Aki started living with Kisuke and Tessai she had begun to be plagued with nightmares of her memories causing her to stay up all night, so Kisuke invented a form of sleeping pills that would put Akira to sleep without being plagued by her nightmare memories, Akira felt the darkness creep over her eyes, Akira closed her eyes and was whisked away to a peaceful slumber...

* * *

5 weeks later (No Akira has not been asleep for the entire 5 weeks it is just a time skip)

Akira woke to the morning sun's rays hitting her face, Akira fluttered her eyes opened and sat up and stretched, she didn't feel fully reenergised, but energised enough to make it through the day, Akira threw the covers off her and got up and walked to her dresser she noticed her work clothes cleaned and folded, Akira noticed a note on the clothes she opened it

Aki,

We are all going out somewhere today so no need to wear your work clothes, just wear something comfortable to walk in

Kisuke (Peace sign)

Aki smiled at the little drawing in the corner, she opened her draws and pulled out a pair leggings and a t-shirt since it looked like it was going to be hot today and she didn't like everyone staring at her tattoo, Aki got dressed quickly and pulled her hair in a bun instead of a ponytail, to finish it off Akira added a white flower clip she gotten on her 6th birthday, Aki smiled at her reflection in the mirror before grabbing her pair of black and white high tops and closing her door, Akira pulled on her last high top when she entered the small living area, she noticed Jinta and Ururu wearing normal clothes except their shirts which had the shop's logo on them, Akira gave a small greeting to everyone before helping herself to some tea "now that we all are here, today we will be exterminating the large amount of hollows which have being popping up all over the town" Urahara explained casually fanning himself, I nearly chocked on my tea "All of us?" Akira asked confused, Urahara put his fan down, his face became serious "yes all of us we need all the strength to destroy the hollows since someone decided to unleash hollow bait" Urahara stated calmly yet dangerously causing a slight shiver to travel up Akira spine not used to seeing Kisuke so serious "Um i haven't done this before so..." Akira was cut off by Ururu placing a hand on her shoulder "Akira just aim for their mask, If you still having trouble just want the rest of us" Ururu explained in her small voice, Akira gulped and nodded "Great then let's go" Kisuke stated as everyone got up besides Akira "Um how will i cut their masks? I don't have a weapon" Akira asked, Kisuke pulled a small package from his robes, he gave it to Akira "here this is a present" Kisuke replied smiling, Akira opened it inside was a small skinny cylinder, Akira place it in her palm 'What is it?" Akira asked confused "Click the end and see what happens" Kisuke replied, using his fan to cover his grin that appeared, Akira pressed the end and the cylinder extended into a staff "Wow" Akira gasped at the staff "You like i specially created it so it would match your spirit level" Kisuke explained smiling at Akira's reaction, Akira click the end again and the staff disappeared, Aki put the cylinder in her pocket "Alright let's move out" Kisuke replied, we nodded and got up and left the shop to face unknown enemies...

Akira arrived at the park with the others she gasped and stood still there were about 100 hollows in the park at once, she noticed a soul reaper with flaming orange hair and a boy with a bow made of spirit energy *_He must be a Quincy i thought they were extinct though_* Akira thoughts were cut off by Ururu and Jinta attacking a hollow, Akira pulled her cylinder out and activated her staff, she noticed two hollows coming her way, Aki took a deep breath and charged she used her spiritual energy to pole vault herself in the air and used her staff and smashed it against the hollow's mask, she pulled away and landed on her feet as the hollow's masked cracked and the hollow disintegrated *_that was easy and fun_* Akira destroyed the other hollow as well, Akira noticed her spiritual energy increase with each hollow she destroyed, what she didn't notice was her locket glowing and a tiny crack appearing in it, Akira finally noticed her locket glowing and while she was distracted a hollow slashed her and sent her flying, she landed on the concrete hard, Akira gasped in pain distracted from her locket, her locket stoped glowing and Akira felt her spirit energy lower till it was back to normal, Akira heard Kisuke voice calling Tessai, she felt warm arms hold her, Akira looked up to notice Tessai was holding her, however he didn't move in fact Akira realised everyone was frozen, Akira slowly turned her head and gasped a giant Gillian appeared tearing its way through the sky, Akira noticed the other hollows began to circle around her and Tessai, Tessai finally noticed the hollows, however Jinta and Ururu destroyed the hollows surrounding them, "How is she" Jinta asked, Akira gasped in pain as Tessai lowered her gently, "she has suffered at least a broken rib and her cuts are deep" Tessai stated after he examined Akira, however Akira attention was on the orange spiky haired kid and the Quincy boy, she watched how the spiky kid energy went berserk after he defeated the Gillian and how the Quincy badly damaged his hands releasing the boys uncontrollable energy, she smiled realising both boys would be ok before gasping out in pain directing attention to her, she felt Kisuke kneel next to her and drop some liquid in her mouth, the last think Akira saw was Urahara's face watching her before Akira's eyes closed...


	2. with a small chapter

Legend of Akira Chapter 2

**A/U: Story is going to be laid out in sections and will include parts from the original storyline however it will mostly be based on Akira POV but i might add a few of other characters POV when necessary...and thankyou for the kind reviews 3**

**Recap:** Akira is badly injured during the Menos attack on Karakura and Kisuke puts her to sleep with a strange liquid...

Akira eyes slowly opened and blinked rapidly adjusting to the bright morning light streaming into the room, that is when everything hit Akira hard and she sat up quickly looking around wildly only to wince a little at the slight pain from her side. She looked down to realise her chest was bandaged and her left arm was in a cast, her eyes slowly trailed down to her gold locket, that was when she noticed a tiny crack starting from the centre of the locket and spreading to the left, she lifted it up a little to examine the crack closer *_What... my locket is cracked...did one of those hollows crack it?_* the sound of footsteps separated Akira from her thoughts as she immediately let go of her locket in favour of seeing who was standing in the doorway of her room. It was just Mr Tessai holding a tray, who immediately walked to her side and placed the tray next to her futon before hastily retreating from the room, Akira stared at the tray before staring at the closed door a look of confusion spread out all over her face *_That was weird...did i hit my head or something?_* Akira looked at the tray to see a bowl of soup, a cup of tea and a note next to the spoon. Akira grabbed the note and read it:

Aki,

Hope you're feeling better; once you finish breakfast come down to the basement, i think it is time you get the proper training you need.

Kisuke (P.S you should bring that little staff i created for you with you)

Now Akira was sure she hit her head, she decided to not to question Mr Urahara's plans, she had given up years ago attempting to understand him and his crazy, non-safe ideas. She simply put the note down and quickly ate the soup and finished her tea before placing them both on the tray which Tessai a few mins later came to collect before quickly leaving again. She just walked over to her small dresser and pulled out the first pieces of clothing she had found: A pair of black skinny jeans with a stripped sweater top and a pair of grey flats, she just quickly ran a brush through her hair and left it down with 2 bangs giving her face a softer look before grabbing the small cylinder and hurrying out of her room and towards the trapdoor which had always been off-limits to her till now. Akira climbed down into the darkness, what she found when she reached the bottom completely took her breath away... It was a giant room which was styled to look like a rocky desert, "WOW! OMG THIS IS AMAZING THAT SOMETHING THIS BIG EXISTS UNDER A TINY SHOP" Urahara hollered from behind Akira startling her causing her to kick Urahara in the face knocking him over. Urahara whined on the floor while Akira growled, a small fire appearing around her before it disappeared and Akira face softened as she looked at Urahara on the floor seemingly realising it was him "Im sorry Mr Kisuke" Akira apologised. Urahara just jumped up and just waved the concern away "it was nothing, just testing your reflexes and senses for your training" Urahara added making Akira scoff, she then gestured to her arm which was in a sling "Mr Kisuke how on earth am i meant to 'train' if my arm is like this?" Akira questioned absolutely confused, Urahara grinned and held his cane in front of her face centimetres from her forehead "Only your physical body is injured..." Urahara trailed off, giving Akira only a few seconds to ponder on his statement before she felt like she was shoved roughly. Akira landed on the ground and quickly sat up, a bunch of protests ready to go when she caught the sight of her body and more importantly the chain which connected from the centre of her chest and trailed up to her own chest. Akira froze as she knew what had just happened after all living with Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu and Yourichi for all her life taught her quite a bit about the afterlife and about spirits, so she was only mildly shocked to see she had a chain of fate, she figured that she was a spiritual aware human so of course she had a chain of fate, which concreated that belief. However what really surprised her was that her arm wasn't in a cast and her chest wasn't bandaged "what?" Akira was cut off by Urahara heart laugh "Don't worry about those silly injuries they only applied to your physical body...now are you ready for training?" Urahara asked serious causing a slight shiver to go up Akira's spine, she just took a deep breath before answering "Yes..." Urahara grinned "Very well then..."

**A/U: Short chapter since im on a tight schedule so I'm just post this tiny one and when i get back im going to write a longer one...also what sort of training does Urahara have in mind for Akira? Only i know in my mind what sort of twisted training Urahara will have for Akira...and yes she will become a soul reaper for now... :D BYE**


End file.
